Thanksgiving Reunion
by BarbP1
Summary: What if Ross had not declared his love for Rachel at the airport? Will Ross and Rachel discover one another again? This story revolves around how careers and lack of common sense can surpress emotional needs. Please R&R.
1. C1 Common Sense Makes a Difference

_What if Ross had not followed Rachel to the airport and declared his love for her? This story revolves around Thanksgiving and feelings of a career conflicting with family needs. This fic will only include 2-3 chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

_**Story: Thanksgiving Reunion**_

_**Chapter 1: Common Sense Makes a Difference**_

_

* * *

_As a small soft blanket of snow coated the ground in Westchester County, Monica Bing pulled a twenty-pound turkey from the oven rack and placed it on the counter beside the already prepared pumpkin pies, dressing and freshly baked sweet potatoes. Monica grabbed the baby monitor from the counter and placed it next to her ear. She breathed a sigh of relief...no unusual noises...Jack and Erica were still asleep. In the dinning room Judy Geller leaned over the festively decorated table and lit candles before placing festive napkins at each setting. Chandler standing in the doorway affirmed that all chairs were properly spaced around the table. Staying out of everyone's way, Jack Geller sat in the living room drinking hot cider while catching up on articles in the recently published _New York Posts_. In the far corner of the kitchen, an oppressed Ross Geller downed another glass of wine. Ross normally loved sharing family festivities around the holidays, however; this year his festive moods had been somewhat repressed. Rachel and his two-year old Emma were not here. Because of Rachel's job, they were now living in Paris. This was the first year they would not be sharing Thanksgiving together. Emma would be spending Christmas Holidays with him, however; that potential was not enough to fill his feelings of emptiness. Angry, Ross forcefully placed the empty glass on the table…it was Thanksgiving, why weren't they here? 

It was 6:00 pm in Paris, the city of light. Rachel sat in her upscale Louis Vuitton office punching in the last entry of the day into her computer. As she signatured and typed in the date she noted it was Thursday November 25th. Saddened, she leaned back in her leather chair. In the states families were now gathering in homes sharing Thanksgiving festivities. Rachel closed her eyes and began reflecting past Thanksgivings. She pictured Monica at the helm preparing turkey and stuffing…setting around the table, sharing festive moments together with her friends…the most important friend being her past love Ross Geller. Ross…suddenly an empty feeling began to overwhelm her. Shaking off the overwhelming feelings of loneliness, she stood placed required documents in her leather case and left the office. Perhaps being around Emma would fill up that empty feeling.

Monica observing her brother's repressed state walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Ross what is going on bro?"

Embarrassed not to be too revealing that it was still Rachel's absence he was frustrated with he looked downward, "It's the holidays and I miss my daughter. She was always around on the holidays."

"Oh that's sweet you miss your daughter, however; I think your frustration and anger is related more towards Rachel than Emma."

Ross somewhat angry that Monica put Rachel over Emma turned and angrily replied, "I miss Emma, that's it." Monica realizing she couldn't influence him went back to her cooking.

As Rachel opened the door to their apartment an excited Emma came running to her with a card, "Emm's, what do you have there?"

The two-year old that was a reflection of her Mother looked up through her bangs, "Card…from Daddy?"

Rachel excited that it was from Ross leaned down and looked at her two-year old while stroking her hair, "Emma, can I look at your card?"

Emma handed her Mother the card. Rachel looked at the card…it was a Thanksgiving card signed by Ross with a message: _Miss you; wish you were here. _Saddened and lonely, Rachel took in a deep breath. "Emma, it's time for bed. I'll read you a story, ok?" After she put her daughter to bed for the night she made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. The Thanksgiving card from Ross was lying on the coffee table. Nervously, she picked it up…noticing the signature she had seen so many times before. Saddened and somewhat lonely, she fell onto the couch and cried for nearly two hours. She missed him so much.

After the four-course meal Monica and Judy Geller retired to the kitchen to finish cleaning up while the men retired to the family room downstairs to watch football and drink some Eggnog. Chandler sat back in his leather chair attempted to get into the game, however; Ross' sadness was beginning to affect the atmosphere in a negative manner. Chandler stood up and forcefully demanded Ross follow him to the Den.

"Ok Ross, so what's going on with you?"

Ross guilty that he was the reason for the downtrodden atmosphere figured it was time to reveal his pain, "It's my first Thanksgiving without Emma and Rachel."

Chandler reflected back to his childhood. He was fully aware of how it felt to be abandoned by your family on Thanksgiving. "What exactly happened between the two of you before Rachel left for Paris?"

Ross not wanting to go back to that painful time sat down and reluctantly began relating the story, "Well…Rachel somewhat angrily revealed to me that I was the one she would most miss…so to confirm our feelings for one another we slept together. I thought it was great but evidently not enough for her because within a few hours she appeared anxious to leave."

Chandler realizing he needed to pull Ross's feelings forward further delved into their, "Did you tell her to stay or more important that you were still in love with her?"

Ross astonished by the frank question, looked up, "No."

"NO…you've got to be kidding me!!!"

Ross somewhat shocked by the angry reply innocently inquired, "What do you mean?"

Chandler leaned over and placed his hand on his forehead in frustration, "Ross, where in hell is your common sense…I mean…how dumb can you be? Ross, sleeping with someone you have been involved with and not being able to state those words is like a slap in the face."

Ross angry with Chandler's sermon turned and stormed out of the house.

Monica noticing his sudden exit quickly inquired of Chandler, "What happened?"

Chandler stood there silent shaking his head in frustration.

Ross entered into one of the sleaziest bars in the Village. The darkened, smoky atmosphere matched his oppressed emotions. Looking around he bar he spotted an empty stool at the bar. As he slid onto the stool a youthful longhaired bartender walked over to take his order, "What can I get you?"

"Any beer you have on tap", Ross replied while removing his gloves and coat.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Nora. Can I buy you a drink?" a somewhat older woman held out her hand in introduction as she slid onto the stool next to him. Ross looked over discovering a half drunken woman that appeared to have been through a life of hard knocks. Nora's clothing attire appeared way to young for her age, fit her way too tightly and had periodic stains. Her red hair appeared messy and unattended to. As she attempted to line the lighter up to light the cigarette he noted her hands shaking. Ross feeling uncomfortable and needing to avoid any more of her advances downed his beer as fast as possible and quickly left the bar. While placing his door key in the lock of his car he suddenly felt someone's presence. He turned around and found Nora standing a few feet behind him. In a slightly drunken manner, she made her way over and stood next to him. Snuggling up next to him she reached out and softly began to rub his back, "Hey sexy...how about driving me home?"

Rachel awoke in somewhat of a daze. She rose up and looked over at the digital clock on the end table for the time…it was midnight. She sat upright on the couch and wiped away leftover tears from her face. An idea had suddenly filtered through her mind. Enthused, she reached for her purse, frantically searching for her blackberry. Locating the palm-sized computer, she nervously punched in "Charles de Gaulle International Airport Phone Number" in _Google _and hit the search button.

* * *

to be continued 

_Does the woman in the bar remind anyone of a character in a movie? I will reveal that answer in the next chapter._


	2. C2 Coming Home

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. I so appreciated them. _

_Nora's character was drawn from a movie named "White Palace". Nora's character was portrayed by Susan Sarandon. In the movie she picked up a younger Jewish man in a bar named Max who was portrayed by James Spader._

* * *

Streetlights enhanced the falling snow as Ross turned his car onto a rundown street better known as the bowery section of _New York City_. Trash, along with drunks, lay strewn on the sidewalks in this rundown district. Ross somewhat frightened, cautiously inquired. "Nora, where is your apartment building?" 

Nora replied while attempting to light a cigarette, "That one over there?"

"Listen, I don't allow smoking in my car."

Nora offended turned and moved over next to him yelling in his ear, "Just who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like this?"

Ross sped the car over to the curb leaving skid marks. Ross reached across and opened the door. "Get out NOW!!" Ross' yelled back in a firm tone. Nora frightened, nervously exited the car and quickly ran up the stoop to her apartment. Ross sat there for a minute, thinking to himself, _how did I get myself into this mess?_

Rachel pulled her and Emma's needed clothing from the walk-in bedroom closet, half-hazardley throwing them in the _Louis Vuitton_ suitcase. Their flight would be leaving for Kennedy Airport in approximately two hours, which left her a short amount of time for packing. After Rachel had booked the flight she next contacted her Mother in Massapequa informing her that their flight would be touching down in Kennedy Airport within the next eight hours. Sandra Green reciprocated by inviting them to stay at her place for their five-day duration.

As Ross unlocked the door of his townhouse, he began feeling heartburn and indigestion. Ross went into his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and scanned through the shelves for some _Alka-Seltzer_. After swallowing the tasteless drink, he fell into bed sleeping soundly for the next ten hours.

----------

As the plane neared New York City, the French Captain announced the upcoming arrival over the intercom, "Plaisent amarrer tes ceinture, le project volonté soit atterrisage danz le puis quinze protocole." _Please fasten your belts; the plane will be landing in the next fifteen-minutes._ Rachel fastened and secured their seat belts. Looking out the plane window the towering buildings of New York City soon came into full view. Rachel smiled as she looked over her former homestead. Rachel felt as though she wasn't visiting for only a few days, it felt like "coming home".

Ross awoke, pushed back the coverlet and sat up on the side of the bed. Still feeling a bit queasy, he took a quick shower and dressed half-way before heading down to the kitchen. A cup of fresh coffee was in order. Just as he was pouring the freshly ground coffee beans into the maker, the doorbell began chiming.

Who could that be? Curious, Ross pushed back the kitchen curtains. He couldn't make out who it was because they were too near the door.

Ross went upstairs and threw a robe around him. He combed his hair before running back down the staircase. As he opened the door his heart began to jump in excitement…. "Daddy, I'm here", the excited two-year old replied as she ran into her Father's arms. Ross held her close tears streaming down his face. He had missed her so much. Rachel, watching them get acquainted again began to well up.

Ross gave Emma one last long hug before releasing her, "Emm's, at the top of these stairs, is a box of your old toys for you to play with." As Emma padded up the stairs, he turned around and for the first time in six-months looked at the woman he had loved from the beginning. No one had to tell or remind him….he was "still" in-love with her. "Rachel, how are you?" Ross felt a lump in his throat as he leaned over properly planting a kiss her on the check.

Rachel, clearing her throat to hold back tears, somewhat impulsively walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I have really missed you." Ross touched, returned her symbolic gesture.

"So Rachel, how long have you been in town?" Ross inquired while handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

Rachel thought out her reply carefully trying not to reveal her real purpose for this visit, "Oh, I guess old memories of sharing Thanksgiving together with my friends, began to catch up with me, plus I miss New York City so much."

Ross nodded in approval, "Well, I'm glad you decided to fly home to see us, right Emma?" Emma looked up from her stuffed toys and smiled.

Rachel looked at her watch, "Oh…Listen Ross, I'm meeting Monica for lunch and then we are going to get in some Christmas shopping. Could you watch Emma during that time?"

Ross smiled as he looked adoringly at his daughter, "Do you even have to ask? I'd love to." Ross replied while wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. This felt so right…he so needed to reveal how much he really missed her…maybe later at the proper time.

Monica and Rachel gathered up their purchases and stepped onto the city bus. Their destination was Rockefeller Center. Their view on the way was phenomenal. In New York City, every year store designers transform their showplaces into miniature holiday worlds.

Monica and Rachel warmed up their veins with some hot chocolate at a café table directly outside of the Center. Rachel looked around at the classic holiday image, which also featured skaters on the famous skating rink. The festive tree, located directly in the middle of the center, was decorated with 78,000 lights, which brightly lit windows of skyscrapers in the surrounding area. The atmosphere left a distinctive flavor of the holiday season in New York City. Rachel had seen this holiday setting many times before, however; this time for some reason it meant more.

Monica looked directly at Rachel…there was something she needed to ask her, "Rachel, did you ever regret leaving Ross?

Rachel stunned by the direct answer sat quietly before speaking, "Ross has always been special to me, so yes it was hard leaving him behind."

"Did you ever regret moving so far away with Emma?"

"Well that was a problem, but you have to remember he agreed with me on taking the job."

"I fully realize that, but if he would have asked you to stay, would you have considered it?"

Rachel began to squirm in her seat…she felt Monica had crossed the line.

Monica realizing she had delved too far into the situation backed off, "I'm sorry…I apologize…that decision was between you and him. Listen, he is staying with the twins tonight while Chandler and I attend a movie. You and Emma are certainly welcome to come over and share some Thanksgiving leftovers together." Monica to make up for her nosy question, reached over and placed her hand on hers, "Why don't you come?"

Rachel realizing this was an opportunity to spend more time perked up, "Thanks, I will. What time?"

"Around seven o'clock."

Rachel put a sleepy Emma down on a bed in Monica and Chandler's guest room. She had lasted an hour before falling asleep on the floor beside her stuffed toys. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. The family atmosphere saddened Rachel as she realized Emma did not have any relatives in Paris.

"OK, now just in case, our cell numbers are on the refrigerator…uh…their diapers are beside their cribs and if they wake up, give them something warm. There's turkey and leftover dressing and pies in the refrigerator and….." Chandler somewhat impatient chimed in, "Monica, they already know all of this. Can we go please?"

After sharing turkey sandwiches, cider and warmed up dressing, Ross and Rachel took their cider and went downstairs to the family room. The focal point of the room was a stone fireplace that lined one wall. Searching over the comfortable homey atmosphere, Rachel soon noticed a familiar item, "That is the couch that used to be in Monica's apartment."

After lighting a fire in the fireplace Ross pointed over to the once familiar couch, "Would you care to set down?"

Rachel smiled as she slid onto the couch. At first, both acted uncomfortable, but as the relaxing atmosphere enveloped them, they began to relax and open up. "Wow, I can see why Chandler and Monica wanted to move out here…it's beautiful. Look outside. The snow's falling?" Rachel beginning to feel bold leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ross nervous at first put his arm around her. "Rachel, you know I missed you"….suddenly Emma ran downstairs crying…Mommy….dark." Rachel pulled the freighted two-year old up on the couch between them. As their daughter settled down…this newfound family sat together contently enjoying their time together in this homey atmosphere.

Sandra Green sat across from her daughter at the kitchen table sharing bagels and orange juice together. "So Rachel, how did your date go with Ross?"

Rachel looked up, a bit stunned that her Mother would come out with that bold of statement. Rachel attempted to suppress the question, "Uh…What are you talking about?"

Sandra not being put off so easily informed her daughter, "Oh c'mon sweetie, I know you better than you that. You absolute glow…sweetie that tells it all. Why you won't admit you are in love with guy is beyond me."

Rachel turned and looked away from her Mother while fiddling with her hair, "Oh by the way Mom, would you mind watching Emma this evening. Ross is ordering in Chinese at his townhouse and he's invited me to join him."

Sandra walked over and kissed her daughter while running her fingers through her hair, "Of course I will."

After Rachel left for her date, Sandra sat down at her desk and began writting a shopping list. As she picked up the notepad she found the name _Louis Vuitton_ along with a phone number scribbled on it. Why would Rachel be calling them when she could very easily send them an E-Mail over her blackberry? Perhaps she...no that couldn't be.

It was 6:00 pm. As the Chinese food plates kept warm in the oven, Ross removed more logs from the wood holder and placed them on the fire. Just as he began stirring the fire, the doorbell rang. Ross ran down the steps and opened the door. "Is _Don Perignon _ok?" Rachel inquired proudly displaying the expensive wine.

Ross reached over and softly kissed her, "Wow, fancy…I don't know if that will go along with my simple Chinese."

"Well perhaps later on", Rachel teasingly flirted while entering the townhouse.

"Can I take your coat?"

"Sure", Rachel removed her coat revealing a beautifully styled blue cashmere sweater. As she turned and faced him, Ross noticed how the blue cashmere sweater perfectly matched her blue eyes.

Ross placed two overstuffed pillows in front of the fireplace, "Sit."

Rachel sat down in front of the fire. Shortly, Ross placed two _Waterford_ wine glasses in front of her, opened and poured the wine. As he took his place on the other pillow, he began reflecting back to his drunken bout a few days previous. What a change in these past few days.

After the meal, Ross and Rachel pulled their pillows closer to one another. Ross began feeling nervous. He so wanted to make a move…what was stopping him? "Rachel?"

Rachel looked over at him….he knew…now was the time, "You know I never stopped being in love with you, don't you?"

Rachel stunned by the sudden revelation sat down her wine, reached over and put her hands on his face. Their lips met softly at first, softly progressing into passion. He grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom. He pulled her over to him and began removing her clothing…he stopped…her skin was as soft and smooth and still enticing. She placed her hands on his face pulling him down the bed. Soon he was on top of her. As the motion of their bodies met, passion ignited, they soon found in each other again, all they had missed throughout the years still existed. No one else had filled that desire. He slowly entered her. It felt so right. All of the anger they had experience towards one another melted away. Within a short time both had experienced pure passion. As they fell away from each other Ross turned and put his hand on her face.

Rachel looked directly into his eyes, "Ross, I am totally in love with you."

Ross softened by her revelation put his head back down on the pillow.

Rachel supporting herself on one arm leaned over and placed her hand on his chest, "Ross, is there something else you want to say to me?"

"Yes. Stay."

* * *

**The End**

_Note: Hope you enjoyed this short story. This storyline will continue into a new story revolving around Christmas 2006 shortly._

_Have a Happy Thanksgiving._


End file.
